


Refracted light

by takerandominspiration



Series: Un anno in più [2]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fix-It, M/M, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration
Summary: Eddie guardò l’orologio, che portava sempre al polso, e si rese conto che il tempo di quella giornata era volato via.Erano ormai quasi le sei di sera e sapeva bene che, se non avesse voluto incorrere nelle fantasticherie ansiose della madre, si sarebbe dovuto alzare e andare via - ma non ne aveva poi tanta voglia.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Un anno in più [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671805
Kudos: 2





	Refracted light

“It's like rainbows—they're not really there.

They're just an illusion— _refracted light_ to make us think something is there when it's really not.”

(D. A. Ricci - _Calen Harper: Purgatory_ )

**Refracted light**

**All’incirca fine Novembre 1984**

**Great Neck, NY 1**

Eddie guardò l’orologio, che portava sempre al polso, e si rese conto che il tempo di quella giornata era volato via.

Erano ormai quasi le sei di sera e sapeva bene che, se non avesse voluto incorrere nelle fantasticherie ansiose della madre, si sarebbe dovuto alzare e andare via - ma non ne aveva poi tanta voglia.

Dopo la notte di Halloween, aveva iniziato a passare ancora più tempo nell’appartamento di Richie e – nonostante gli piacesse fargli da _chaperon_ per le strade di _Great Neck_ – doveva ammettere, almeno a sé stesso, che a piacergli fosse di più il momento in cui tornavano al suo appartamento.

Si erano chiusi il portone alle spalle da qualche secondo e il grande salotto era ancora avvolto dalla penombra. Eddie aveva cercato di raggiungere il divano senza sbattere su qualche altro mobile, mentre Richie si era diretto in maniera spedita verso la porta a vetri.

Il rumore della serranda che veniva sollevata fu quasi assordante e finalmente la stanza divenne visibile, illuminata solo dalla luce del sole che ormai si accingeva a tramontare.

Per via della parlantina di Richie, erano rari i momenti come quello, minuti durante i quali nessuno dei due sembrava essere intenzionato a proferire parola ed Eddie aveva la possibilità di concentrarsi solamente sui propri pensieri; cosa che non era ancora propriamente sicuro potesse definirsi positiva o negativa.

Era adulto ormai, ma non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di provare quel sentimento tanto decantato che era l’amore. Non sino ad allora, non davvero.

Nonostante avesse cercato di negarlo a sé stesso, in ogni modo, era abbastanza ovvio che si stesse innamorando di Richie.

L’aveva capito per due motivi differenti: si sentiva felice, come non si ricordava di essere mai stato, e totalmente sciocco; come in quel momento, poiché era così perso nell’osservarlo che non aveva sentito gli stesse chiedendo qualcosa.

«Terra chiama Eddie.» Lo sentì dire, mentre stava posato allo stipite della porta della cucina.

«Scusa, come?»

«Ti ho chiesto se ti va un bicchiere di vino.»

«Certo.» Asserì, senza pensarci. Se fosse servito, anche per poco, a sedare quelle emozioni in subbuglio allora non sarebbe stata una cosa sbagliata.

Quando lo osservò sparire oltre l’uscio, Eddie si mise a sedere meglio sul divano e cercò di concentrarsi sulla vista oltre alla finestra, anche se il suo cervello gli sembrò subito più propenso a pensare al modo in cui Richie si stesse muovendo a pochi metri da lui.

Cercò di ricostruire i suoi movimenti, attraverso i suoni.

Un braccio sollevato, per aprire l’anta della credenza e recuperare i calici.

Eddie lì sentì tintinnare appena, sia quando Richie li prese con una mano sola – non lo poteva vedere, ma ne era certo – sia quando li posò sul bancone.

Il modo in cui si doveva essere voltato, per poter aprire il frigo e recuperare la bottiglia di vino. Il suono del tappo di sughero che veniva tirato via, il modo in cui inclinava la bottiglia per versarne il liquido.

Si ridestò, solamente per poter riprendere a osservarlo davvero, quando lo vide andargli incontro con i bicchieri tra le mani.

«Avevo solamente del bianco.» Si giustificò, porgendogli il calice.

«Va bene, grazie.»

Gli ci volle qualche secondo di troppo per rispondergli, perché sul viso di Richie era comparso un sorriso un po’ sghembo, che lo aveva distratto a sufficienza.

Assumeva spesso un’espressione buffa – Eddie credeva che fosse anche per via dei baffi, ma non ne era pienamente sicuro – probabilmente senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Non prese posto accanto a lui, come si aspettava, ma tornò vicino alla porta a vetri e si piegò davanti al mobile nel quale teneva i vinili.

Bofonchiò qualcosa che Eddie non poté sentire e, tra un sorso e l’altro, si mise a cercare.

Andava fiero della propria collezione musicale ed era stata una delle prime cose che gli aveva mostrato, quando lo aveva invitato lì per la prima volta. La cosa che più lo aveva sorpreso era sicuramente la varietà di generi, poiché tra i dischi si andava dal jazz più classico agli ultimi tormentoni – passando per i Beatles, i Doors, i Queen.

Inizialmente, Eddie lo aveva preso in giro poiché pensava che fosse solamente poco pratico nel prendere una decisione su che cosa gli piacesse davvero ma, con il tempo, aveva capito che Richie amava ogni singolo gruppo, canzone e vinile. La sua collezione – a prima vista così disordinata – era formata da pezzi scelti con una cura quasi maniacale e, soprattutto, con profondo amore e rispetto.

Anche ora, che se ne stava accucciato cercando di rimanere in equilibrio sulla punta dei piedi, Eddie riusciva a vedere bene con quanta maniacalità stesse scegliendo il pezzo più adatto per quella giornata.

Richie era ricco ed Eddie lo sapeva bene, non solo per il fatto che comparisse sulle reti nazionali, ma perché _Great Neck_ era un posto costoso e per l'appartamento nel quale aveva deciso di andare a vivere; ma la cosa che più gli piaceva era che non lo mostrasse mai.

Quando passeggiavano in città, mentre Eddie era sempre ben vestito, Richie stava vestito nella maniera più semplice possibile.

Sembrava che i completi eleganti li riservasse alle dirette e solo a quelle, disfandosene una volta fuori dalla portata delle videocamere.

Anche in quel momento, indossava solamente dei semplici pantaloni neri e una camicia - la giacca di un'altra tinta neutra era stata appesa all'ingresso - e, nonostante questo, stava bene.

Anche se la prima cosa che saltava all'occhio, incontrando qualcuno di nuovo, erano i vestiti, con Richie sembravano passare subito in secondo piano per via della sua parlantina.

Eddie faceva finta di esserne annoiato alla lunga, ma era solo un modo per frenarlo. Sapeva, nonostante lo conoscesse da pochi mesi, che se gli avesse lasciato campo libero avrebbe rischiato di sentirlo parlare ininterrottamente per ore; avrebbe tirato fuori qualsiasi battuta possibile, qualsiasi gioco di parole, qualsiasi nomignolo (odioso) da affibbiargli.

Come una radio, sulla quale si poteva schiacciare il tasto _play_ ma non lo _stop_.

Un bel muro che Richie aveva tirato su - secondo lui - solo per non dar modo al prossimo di avvicinarsi per davvero, per non scoprire tutte le proprie carte, il proprio vero sé.

Si chiese, decidendosi a bere, se qualcuno si fosse mai realmente sforzato – anzi, se ci avesse mai realmente provato, poiché non pensava ci volesse nessun tipo di sforzo – di cercare di vedere il _vero_ Richie, dietro a quella maschera di comicità che sembrava essersi cucito così bene addosso.

Non sapeva nemmeno se sé ne rendesse conto Richie che, ogni tanto, gli capitava di far scivolare via quella maschera e far comparire della profonda tristezza nei propri occhi.

No, probabilmente non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, specialmente di fronte a dei perfetti sconosciuti.

Quel Richie che, in un modo quasi ridicolo, sembrava capace di diventare in pochi secondi il centro di un’intera stanza.

Anche ora che si trovavano da soli, a Eddie pareva che non fosse solamente il suo sguardo a venire imbrigliato da Richie, no.

Probabilmente era solamente _il modo_ in cui lo stava guardando, ma a Eddie sembrava che la luce non avesse voglia di allontanarsi da Richie. Entrava dalla finestra e illuminava la stanza sì, ma era come se si muovesse _con_ e _su_ di lui.

Un raggio gli sfiorava i capelli, facendoli brillare di un rosso intenso. Un altro sembrava accarezzarlo lungo la schiena e, se la posizione glielo avesse permesso senza farsi notare, lui avrebbe potuto allungare una mano e seguirne il movimento.

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e immaginò di farlo. Immaginò di avere il coraggio di alzarsi da quel divano e andare a sfiorare Richie su una spalla, invitarlo a sollevarsi per potergli prendere il viso tra le mani; ripercorrerne i tratti, solo con la punta delle dita: un ciuffo di capelli, la fronte, il naso, i baffi, la bocca che - probabilmente - si sarebbe flessa in un sorriso a significare " _lo sapevo_ ".

Proprio mentre percepì quella frase, nella sua testa, il suono della testina che toccava il vinile lo fece tornare nella stanza – facendo cozzare la sua fantasia con la realtà.

Richie si era rimesso in piedi e fissava il disco girare, mentre la musica cominciava a risuonare tutt’intorno.

«La versione degli _Sha-Na-Na_ è un po’ più conosciuta, ma adoro Mel Tormé.» **2**

Lo sentì dire, mentre teneva la custodia tra le mani e si voltava verso di lui, sorridendo.

_Blue moon, you saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for_

_You heard me saying a prayer for_

_Someone I really could care for_ ** 3 **

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> 1- Non l’ho scritto ma, vista la data e il luogo, questa storia fa parte di “Un anno in più”.
> 
> 2- Mel Tormé è stato un cantante e musicista jazz statutinense. Viene riconosciuto come uno dei più grandi cantanti jazz del secolo scorso, nato nel 1925 e morto nel 1999.
> 
> 3- Blue Moon è una celebre canzone scritta nel 1934 da Richard Rodgers e Lorenz Hart. Il titolo prende il nome dal detto “once in a blue moon” – ovvero un fenomeno raro, poiché si riferisce alla terza luna piena nel caso in cui se ne abbiano quattro in una sola stagione.  
> Una delle versioni più conosciute è quella del gruppo Sha-Na-Na , poiché compare nel film Grease.  
> Io vi lascio quella di Mel Tormé, ovviamente: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMz48L6KLQQ.


End file.
